fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions and Answers - Friday: June 28th 2013
|-|Q/A Page = What to expect: *'SPOILERS' Questioners As a questioner, you ask questions relating to story. What you can ask: *Questions looking for spoilers *Questions on character backgrounds *Questions that aren't inappropriate What you cannot ask: *INAPPROPRIATE QUESTIONS! Answers What you do/can do: *Answer all questions *If you don't want to give spoilers, you can answer the question retaining to your story with something like "you'll have to wait and see" or "I don't know yet". Questions and Answers Pages NOTE: The Questions and Answers pages are locked until their needed dates. No one can edit the page until its specific day. |-|WS = Wolf's Story Q: Why was the video file's name of Wolf killing Pyro just seemingly random numbers and letters? ~Ice A: The numbers are just giving clues to Wolf's location. I'm glad you said letters too because there will be random letters involved in titles. --Wolf |-|FM:AH = Forgotten Myths: Abandoned Hope * What was your inspiration for this story? --Wolf ** The idea came to me back in December. I wanted to create a dark story which took place in a post-apocalyptic world, with the Human race nearly extinct, and Bakugan hard to find. I also originally planned to feature an ending in which it was all a dream set up for Seth by some evil organization planning to use the power of these dreams to destroy the world, with Seth finding out in the final episode, defeating them, and accidently causing the apocalypse himself. I scrapped this idea a month or two ago, though. So I also wanted to make the ending a huge plot twist. Of course, I'm currently planning plot twists, though they probably won't be as big as that would've been. --Nintendo |-|TWoR = The Wrath of Reggie User blog:Renardy/Excursion, BAKUGAN, Legends Of Venture, and Beyblade: Neo Clash Q/A |-|Spirit Navigator, Atlas = Q: What was your bases for this story, if you had a bases? --Wolf A: Well, I really wanted something that focused on an adventure, and I had taken interest in the Greek mythological figure Atlas. I had named my characters Atlas in the past, but this time I wanted it to be something big. So you could probably see the play on Atlas the navigator god and then the character named Atlas :L. I also thought it would be interesting to add Navigating Spirits i.e, Mappa, Spirit of the Map. |-|Bakugan ULTRAS = Q: What is Bakugan ULTRAS? What does the ULTRA Corporations have to do with this story? A: Bakugan ULTRAS takes place in an alternate reality, that is mostly different from the main universe. In this reality, the New Battle Brawlers (that idea was getting scrapped anyways until further notice) never existed. The main characters still include Valentin (with a different last name this time) and Leonidas, along with Valentin's father. This reality is more based off people in my high school, unlike my continuation of the main reality, which was based off people in my middle school. ULTRAS may be more human-based than Bakugan-based, however, as I can't work out any major Bakugan appearances (apart from Leo, though he'll be in some sort of ghostlike, humanoid avatar form most of the time). ULTRA Corporations is the world's leading company in technological and medical advancements in the ULTRAS reality, and is run by Valentin's uncle. ULTRA Corps. is a major benefactor in medical healthcare and technology that helps with the daily lives of people (no, not anything that makes people lazy and not anything for days straight). They also develop AIs - or Advanced Intelligences - in the ULTRAS reality, and these AIs are used to help run businesses and hospitals. ULTRAS also occasionally developed military equipment using the latest technology, but this equipment is generally used in building military vehicles only (no weapons). Valentin's father (kind of like the second in command in the company too) now works as a scientist in the field of robotics there, however, and creates what is possibly the first line of military robots. The robots are essential to the plot of ULTRAS, as they go on to explain what the true meaning of humanity is themselves and attempt what no human was done before in their era - create international peace. ~Valentin Category:Story Week